Follow Me To Wonderland
by Odin the great
Summary: Riku is the popular jock. Kairi is the slutty head cheerleader. Axel and Roxas are the bad boys that follow their own rules. Cloud and Leon are school teachers. And Sora is the new and quiet kid. Summary inside. Rated M. RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new Story from me, it is my twist on Alice's Adventure in Wonder Land. All of the characters from that story are in this story but as one (or two) of the KH characters, and yes a few of Alice's characters are two of the KH characters just as a few of the KH characters are two of the Alice Characters.**

**I have a little task for you readers, but you don't have to do it, it'll just make the story a little bit more fun. Okay so here is the task: Try and figure out which character is who. (Example: (warning this is NOT true this is just an example!) Sora is the Red Queen). Enjoy and good luck to those who take on the task.**

**Follow Me To Wonderland**

**Summary-**

The KH cast is in High School. Riku is the popular jock that everyone is after. Kairi is the slutty head chearleader that needs to be taken down a notch. Axel and Roxas are the bad boys that follow their own rules. Cloud and Leon are school teachers. And Sora is the new and quiet kid in school that has a very mysterious aura around him that seems to pull everyone to him. Is there more to Sora than he is giving away? I sure hope so.

**Chapter 1- Down the rabbit hole**

Riku sighed as he rolled out of bed while turning off his annoying alarm clock, why couldn't that thing just shut the fuck up and leave him alone so he could sleep. Groaning, Riku walked to his bathroom to do his morning ritual which consisted of taking a ten minute shower, then brushing his teeth while brushing his hair. Riku stifled a laugh as he remembered accidently trying to brush his hair with his toothbrush with the toothpast on it. That was a funny morning, of course at the time it wasn't funny and he certainly hadn't liked telling his father Sephiroth how his mint toothpast had wound up in his hair. Riku smiled as he undressed and got in the shower. 'Ah, good times.' he thought with a laugh.

Half an hour later Riku walked out of his bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the school day. He was wearing white button up shirt with a black tie on, a pair of nice black tousers and black dress shoes. He walked over to his bed where his navy blue school blaser with his school crest in gold on the left brest. His school crest looked like a small golden sheld with a 'K' on it standing for Keyblade High School.

As Riku slipped on his blaser someone knocked on his bedroom door, "Come in." Riku said. A man with long silver hair walked in a looked at him as he buttoned up his blaser. "Yes father?"

"Time to go." Sephiroth said then walked out of the room. Riku sighed used to his father, he quickly grabbed his book bag off of his desk hopping his homework was in there because when his father said it was time to go it meant you better be in the car in less then five minutes or he would leave or with out you. Riku had learned that the hard way when he was 14 and was in a rebelus stage and thought his father would wait for him when he was purposely taking his time. To his shock his father was gone when he was finally gotten outside twenty minutes later, he had to walk to school and ended up late. He vowed never to do that again.

Riku slipped into the front seat and barely had time to shut the door before his father pulled out of the driveway. The car ride to school was silent and tense, Riku was kind of afraid to even breath to loudly. Riku jumped a little when his father spoke, "I'll be a little late tonight. I left you money so that you can order a pizza or something. I don't want anyone in the house while I'm not there got it." His father basically barked at him.

"Yes sir." Riku said a little annoyed. One time, one time did he have someone over and it wasn't even by his choice. Kairi had decided that she was going to visit him while his father was staying late one evening and no matter what Riku did the girl would not leave. It was like 'No' meant 'Yes' and 'Get lost' meant 'I want you' to the girl. And by the end of the evening his father had walked into the house and Riku lying on his living room floor tied up with Kairi undressing him. Sephiroth had pulled the girl off of Riku and removed her from his property and then had repremended Riku for not only being weaker thn a girl, but for alos having said girl over in the first place. And ever since that night three years ago two things had happened, his father always told him no one was allowed over when he was gone and Kairi had begun calling him her boyfriend.

Riku sighed and rubbed his head as his father pulled into the half circle drive to drop him off. The first thing that Riku noticed when he stepped out of the car was a beautiful black and silver moticycle drive into the parking-lot across the street where students who had cars and teachers parked. Thinking that it was probably Axel's new bike- he had gotten into a wreck and totaled his old one-,or Roxas showing off a new bike, he tried to shove it in the back of his mind until he saw Axel leaning up against one of the many oak trees that lined the school, he looked awed at the beautiful bike.

"That's an Indian, how did he get an Indian?" Riku heard Axel yell. So it wasn't Axel's new bike and it wasn't Roxas's either since the boy was standing next to him looking equally shocked. Riku saw the Principle speed walking out of the school looking like he was trying his hardest not to smile or look excited. Riku watch the Principle walk over to the parking-lot and up to the rider just as he took off his helmet. Riku's mouth dropped at what the rider looked like, he had soft looking light chocolate brown hair and bright sky blue eyes. The boy looked almost like Roxas who had soft looked light honey brown hair and a dark sky blue eyes.

Riku watched as the Principle shook the boy's hand then made a hand gester to the bike. Riku wandered what the Principle was saying. "Probably telling him he can't park that trash there, just like he did with those punks over there." Kairi said from beside him nearly giving him a heartattack.

Once he got his heart calmed down Riku rolled his eyes and watched as the boy smiled a heart warming smiled and gently pat the bike while saying something back at the Principle. The Principle said something and the boy's smile vanished and he glared at the Principle while saying something that made the Principle tense up. The Principle waved his arms as if saying 'No' and the boy smirked and said something else and the Principle's shoulder's sagged as if he was giving in. The boy smiled his heartwarming smile again and got off the bike and the two of the began to walk to the school.

"What the-?" Axel said shocked that the boy was some how able to convince the Principle to let him keep his bike there when him and Roxas had to park in the very back or three blocks away when the back parking-lot was full.

"He probably has something over the principle, or knows someone over him." Roxas comitted. Riku wanted to put his two cents in too but the school bell had rung and he had yet to go to his locker and get his books for his first two period.

"Shit." He muttered before running into the school and to his locker. On the way there he bumpted into the new boy and the Principle.

"Ah, Riku, I was just talking about you." The Principle said and the boy looked at him.

"You were?" Riku asked, not knowing if this was a good thing or not.

"Yes, I was just telling Sora here that you would be the best person for him to hang around with since you are one of the best students here and you don't visit the detention room every few days." The Principle said looking sternly at something- or some people- behind Riku. Riku quickly looked over his shoulder to see Axel and Roxas were standing a few feet behind him, Axel had a look on his face that seemed to be saying _'What, its not my fault you always walk into the rooms I'm in at the wrong times'_ and Roxas had the look that seemed to be saying _'Who, me?'_. Riku turned back around and saw Sora was trying not to laugh.

"So you want me to show him around?" Riku asked.

"If you don't mind." The Principle said then turned to Sora, "Here is your schedule and locker number and combination." He handed Sora a few sheets of paper then walked off. Riku watched the Principle walk off then looked at Sora who was smirking at him.

"What?" Riku asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, it just looks like you fell down the rabbit hole." Sora said with a strange look in his eyes and Riku said had the sudden urge to look around him. What this a joke? Was he being pranked? Was he on a tv show? Would some famous acter or actress who had fallen out of the spot light and was trying to gain it back come jumping from the shadows yelling gotcha? When that didn't happened Riku sighed and held out his hand.

"Let me see your schedule and locker number." Riku said with a sigh.

"My locker number is 666." Sora said smirking while handing Riku the papers.

"That can't be posible, there is no locker number 666 here." Riku said then look at the paper with the locker number and saw it was 624, the locker across from his.

"Really, how strange." Sora said smirking, "But my combination is 666." he said and Riku looked at the combination number right under the locker number and saw it was inded 666 but it read 06-06-06. Riku smirked at the irony, how could they not have a locker numbered 666 yet have a locker combination as 666.

"Wow." Riku said chuckling a little and was startled when the last bell rang, "Come on I have to go to my locker then we'll get to class."

"What's my first class?" Sora asked.

"It looks like Math, oh good you have it with me." Riku said and pulled Sora down the hall.


	2. Important Author's note

**This story has not been abandoned, It is being rewritten and on my knew account 'Dark Mystic Lover'**


End file.
